No such Promises
by Silvermist ink
Summary: Republic City has been at war with the Equalist for 10 years. How is the team taking there losses? Drabbles
1. Chapter 1

**Side Note: Bolin is 26 and Jinora is 20. **

Her eyes wandered at the earth bender in front of her. He was panting, trying to regain his breath from the exhaustion of the previous events. He looked up at her; jade eyes meeting grey. The steady look reassured him to continue. So he went to strike. Boulders flew in the air as he once more released his anger, his pain, and his despair. But just like before, she avoided everything he threw at her. Dodging it all gracefully, Not a pebble touch her. He finally cried out and slammed his burly hands into the ground. He stayed in that position as his shoulders shook with his sobs.

"Why?" he yelled out. She only stared at him.

"Why did it have to be Mako?" Jinora looked at him and sighed. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She helped him up and dusted him off. He grabbed her from the waist and pressed her to him.

"You'll never leave me, right?"

She smirked at him and returned to his embrace.

"I will make no such promises," She whispered holding him tighter. The reality of the situation hitting her harder than before.

He laughed into her neck and squeezed her.

"I love you, too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Ok, So everyone always makes the story in which something bad happens to Korra. Well, that just won't do for me. Here's a story where something bad happens to Mako (not Mako hate i swear, I just am tired of dying avatar fics). Also, I would greatly appreciate Constructive criticism (I'm not in school right now) I would love help with my grammar!**

**Yes, this is Slight Makorra (mostly one sided though).**

* * *

Tears rolled off Korra's face once more as she looked at Mako's still body. It seemed so lifeless and fragile. She couldn't help but feel that this was her fault. That everything that happened around her was her fault. Everything the past Avatars before her had ever managed to do, was being destroyed right in front of her. After a decade you would think that she would find peace, but that wasn't true. Casualties skyrocketed and people she had known and love were disappearing. This was no revolution, this was war.

Small riots were only the start of what began to build this war. A couple of months after the siege at the Sato Estate, Amon and Korra had their final duel. Korra's plan was to capture Amon and imprison him for crimes against humanity but the duel ended rather quickly. It was raining and Amon slipped from the roof of Future Industries head quarters.

Then, everything went down hill. Amon was considered a martyr for his people and benders were getting killed left and right. This may have started as a revolution but it grew incredibly out of hand. With the number of war victims growing Korra felt this was all her fault, or at least for a while. Five years into the war, she was traveling around the world trying to make refugee camps for benders and recruiting soldiers for the bender militia, when she was informed that some people had seen Amon. At first she didn't believe them, but soon she realized that his death could have been the push the non benders needed in order to fight back. After all this time, she was suffering and he pulled all the strings. Once realizing this, she trusted Asami Sato with the refugees while she was hunting Amon down.

Asami had proven to be the ideal person for the job. Through calls, she would inform Korra of the process of the refugees in the training to become a militia . She had vigorously worked until her unlikely death. Asami was killed through an inside job in one of the refugee camps. The killers were captured and imprisoned leaving benders mourning. This of course sparked up more bender hate, for her father blamed the Avatar. He claimed that the young avatar killed his daughter and that Avatar Korra's plan of saving the world involved the death of non benders, starting with Asami Sato. More people were dying every day that passed and the Equalist blamed Korra. The radio waves were taken over with claims that every bomb thrown by the Equalists was the Avatar's fault. They preached that every scream, every tear, every drop of blood spilled was ALL her fault. Korra was beginning to believe she as at fault until Mako, once hearing her guilt, shook her out of it.

"You're stronger than this Korra!" Mako yelled at her one night. "Don't let them discourage you. You've got me, Bolin, and the Order of the White Lotus."

"At what cost? We lost 50 good men today, Mako. Tenzin being one of them. How am I supposed to deal with that? People are constantly dying, Mako. "

"People who have volunteered to risk their life for you. Just like Tenzin had, just like I have, Just like every single bender fighting that believes in you has." He said holding onto her tightly.

"Don't loose hope. We're getting out of this. I promise."

Korra couldn't help but cry harder. He had promised they were both getting out of the war together. Now more than ever she wasn't even sure she could do that. Mako was in a coma. He wasn't responding to anything and she felt as if she had already lost. She couldn't even protect the one she loved. They had grown so close together during the war because she needed someone to talk to. Mako was the ideal person to listen to her fears, to hear her out when she was lost in despair. He was always ready to listen to the stressed avatar or ready to spar when she needed to release steam. They had become close friends and regarded each other with respect. Loosing him was her worst case scenario because he was what kept her sane. Now with Bolin and Jinora having to move east with the plan of covering more ground, she feels lonely. They mentioned staying with her just a little longer but that would show weakness and she couldn't do that to herself. Even if she was in a pit of self loath and depression she couldn't risk stopping everything because of one person. They had to keep moving forward.

She look up at the still body before her, pain clawing at her chest. She knew he would be angry at her moping around. A small smile formed at her lips. She could almost hear him yelling. She got up from her spot next to him. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the forehead.

"I'll keep on protecting what's left of this world," she whispered.

"I promise you, Mako, by the time you wake up everything will be back to normal," her voice was cracking but she didn't care. She was going to keep this world safe. She was going to fight back with twice her might. The Equalist were going to pay for every soul they have put to rest, for every drop of blood they spilled, and for every sleepless night she had. This had to end. Too many people had already left this world.

With one last look at Mako, Avatar Korra walked out of the room with her head held up high. She had a mission and she was completing it at all costs.

* * *

**TADA! Ok so I'm thinking of having another chapter that has Bolinora. **

**To jrba95: I'm glad it did :) **

**To C.T. Moon: Thanks!**


End file.
